The Dark Lord
"The Dark Lord" was the Makuta overseer of the Dome of Shakaz. Biography "The Dark Lord" was brought into being approximately 100,000 years B.G.C. by the Great Spirit Mata Nui, using a pool of the substance known as Antidermis located somewhere on one of the Southern Islands in the south of the Matoran Universe. As was intended, he became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to serving the will of the Great Spirit and maintaining order. "The Dark Lord" was responsible for creating several species of Rahi to populate the universe. After the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, "The Dark Lord" was assigned by Miserix to monitor the Dome of Shakaz that contains an island of the same name. When Teridax demanded a convocation to reveal his plan, "The Dark Lord" agreed to go along with the plan. "The Dark Lord", like the other Makuta, evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning to a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to come to Destral to modify his armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form of the Antidermis. The Makuta of Shakaz was a very enigmatic being, preferring to use a title bestowed upon him by the Sharaku rather than his true Makuta name. Once, "The Dark Lord" was a general among the minions of Teridax, whose immense powers of shadow had been mastered by very few other Makuta. His power and rank caused his already formidable ego to become inflated, so "The Dark Lord" became overtly prideful and greedy for more dominion. This led him to seize power on Shakaz, conscripting the warlike Sharaku into an army of servants and enslaving the more timid Torika. In time, great fortresses, monuments, temples, and arsenals were built on the island under his rule. One in particular, located in the center of the desert, served as his base of operations. By the time of the Great Cataclysm however, "The Dark Lord" had grown tired of his limited rule and wished to expand his dominion to domes beyond Shakaz. With Spiriah deposed and Zakaz engulfed in civil war, he foolishly believed that he could conquer the Skakdi if he posessed enough power. "The Dark Lord" had learned of a powerful Kanohi called the Zlinj, the Mask of Nature, which he believed would let him command the very Elements to defeat all that opposed him. However, the other surviving Makuta laughed at his quest, seeing it as a foolish pursuit of a mythical, nonexistant object. As a result, "The Dark Lord" went completely insane out of shame and vengeance, cursing the Great Spirit himself and vowing revenge on the other Makuta and the entire Matoran Universe. ''Nothing Personal A year before his ill-fated voyage, ''"The Dark Lord" had assembled a team of seven elite Sharaku and five Torika slaves to accompany him to Terra Nui, the resting place of the Zlinj. However, the capture of Jurjax by Chazok hampered his plans, so he chose the burly Veirmoc as Jurjax's replacement and Vukaz as Veirmoc's slave. Using Argarak's plans, "The Dark Lord" was capable of building a Drone army to enslave the island's Matoran inhabitants while the Sharaku searched for the mask. ''The Power Within Before ''"The Dark Lord" had even reached Terra Nui, [[The Shadowed One|"The Shadowed One"]] learned of the Makuta's plans, and sent a force of Dark Hunters led by Keeramak to the island to claim the Mask of Nature for himself. Meanwhile, the forces of "The Dark Lord" landed on Terra Nui in the year 5,400 A.G.C. during the night of a fierce tropical storm. When their old, rusted Destral battleship struck land the following morning, "The Dark Lord" immediately ordered his minions to take apart the colossal spiked war vessel in order to begin construction of their base of operations, the Sharaku Stronghold. Once the base had been completed and the Drone Captains were finished, he immediately sent a large amount of Drone forces to capture Terra-Koro and subject the Matoran population. He then had the Sharaku patrol around the island to search for the Zlinj, though in all their efforts they turned up empty-handed. Even after the Dark Hunter team liberated the village and Turaga Akito told them where their quarry could be found, "The Dark Lord" remained hidden in the stronghold, biding his time to wait for the opportune moment to strike, crush the village, and seize the Mask. A day before the Battle of Terra Nui, "The Dark Lord" and his pupil Zakarath ordered the Drone Army to march to Terra-Koro. However, an incoming bomb, sent by Chazok, forced them to set up shadow shields to protect themselves, the other Sharaku, and the Drones. Though almost one-third of the army was destroyed, the furious Makuta sent most of the force ahead, while the remainder would guard the fortress in case of attack. When this came in the form of Hakeahu and the Toa Terra a day later, "The Dark Lord" barricaded himself in his throne room with Ruhktar and Kyraikk to protect him, while Argarak would remain in his laboratory to defend it and Veirmoc, Tharaka, and Scytale would intercept the Dark Hunters. When the Toa Terra finally did encounter the evil Makuta, he took on the younger Toa himself. All of his powers of darkness were not enough, for the Toa were able to corner him and prepare a Nova Blast by combining their powers. Though this was intended to incapacitate "The Dark Lord", the blast proved fatal to him, and he became vaporized. His remains disappeared into the sea during the collapse of the Coastal Shelf. Abilities & Traits "The Dark Lord" was incredibly ancient, with a battered Kanohi, rusted armor, and torn cape: testament to many battles, much like his warship. However, his powers of darkness and shadow were second to none, and despite his hunched appearance he could be remarkably agile at hand-to-hand combat. He carried no weapons, instead using his sharpened claws as tools of destruction. Like all Makuta he could create Kraata at will, utilize all forty-two Kraata powers, and shape-shift, though he seldom chose to use the two former abilities and disregarded the latter entirely, as his pride prevented him from changing what he viewed to be a perfect form. The wings on his back were purely ornamental parts of his armor, and could not be used to fly. He taught Zakarath all he knew, such that the Sharaku surpassed even his master in raw power. Mask & Tools "The Dark Lord" wore an ebony mask that even Turaga Akito was unable to identify; its identity still remains unknown, since it did not survive the aftermath of the final battle. He did not use any manufactured weapons, instead relying on his razor-sharp nails. Companion Interestingly enough, "The Dark Lord" possessed a pet, an evil little insectoid Rahi called the Spikerak. Many considered it to be the only creature "The Dark Lord" ever cared for, as he would feed and pet it all the time. In turn, it went everywhere he did, perched on his shoulder or sitting in his lap. Spikerak went with his master to Terra Nui, and perished alongside of him in the stronghold's throne room. It is unclear where or how "The Dark Lord" obtained his pet, as it is the only one of its kind ever recorded. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Ballom. Appearances *''Nothing Personal'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Power Within'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Ballom